


The hot senior in a trench coat

by Shippingthefinalfrontier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippingthefinalfrontier/pseuds/Shippingthefinalfrontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean regrets letting Benny talk him into crashing a frat party. Until he meets the hot senior, who is strangely wearing a tan trench coat in summer, that has beautiful blue eyes and is named Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hot senior in a trench coat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from tumblr

The party was going full blast and Dean is left to wonder why he let Benny talk him into crashing this frat party. The music is deafening and Dean could barely even hear when Benny begins to talk to him, yelling over the music, “Dean, you’re going to have so much fun!” “I seriously doubt that!” Dean yells in return, looking around at the mass of drunken college students.  
Benny leads him into a quieter, smaller room where the stench of alcohol is even stronger. Benny walks over to a couch filled with his older senior friends, none of which Dean know. “Hey Benny! You made it!” screamed a short man with brown hair and a pink drink that looked like more sugar than alcohol. “Gabe! Still the life of the party I see?” Benny replies as he falls into the last empty spot on the couches. 

So Dean stands awkwardly and watches the strange group chat amongst themselves, he shifts accidently knocking over a beer can, unfortunately calling attention to himself. “Oooh Benny who’s the cute friend?” Gabe asks “Oh, that’s Dean, the freshman I told you about, Dean this asshole is Gabriel.” Gabe seemed un-phased at the insult as he continued, “Oh the fresh meat, well freshie come sit and make yourself comfy!” Dean walks over and sits on the coffee table next to a red haired girl who was staring at him with a terrifying smirk. “Hi, I’m Charlie and gay so don’t bother, but based on the vibes I’m getting I don’t think I have to worry about that from you…” she smiles “I’m not gay if that’s what you’re saying.” Dean replies with a scowl. Charlie just laughs, “Sure… if that’s what you believe.” 

“Well let’s play drunk truth or dare!” Gabe yells while flailing, everyone just grunts in agreement, used to his extreme personality except for Dean who jumps, startled. “Ooh, let Dean go first!” Charlie exclaimed jumping up and squeezing next to Gabriel whispering in his ear as he begins to smirk. “Okay Deano, truth or dare?” They both smile innocently as Dean answers cautiously, “…dare?” Both gabe and Charlie’s faces break into vicious grins as they look at each other. “Okay, I dare you to go over to that group over there and ask out the black haired dude in the tan jacket!” He says while pointing through the arch way of the room to a group of guys laughing, specifically at a guy in a tan jacket leaning against the wall, looking as though he is content to simply observe the chaos around him. 

Dean had to admit he was beautiful, that he had an unearthly glow around him that seemed to beckon Dean closer and make him want to never stray from it again. But that was ridiculous Dean Winchester was straight! “No way dude!” dean yells at Gabriel. “Well if you do I’ll pay you $50, and I won’t drag you to another party.” Benny bargains, already very drunk. ‘Well the guy looks straight and kind of nice so he will probably turn me down without violence and then I’ll get $50 bucks!’ dean reasoned in his thoughts. “You have to flirt too!” Charlie adds, “…to work for that $50!” she giggles and smirks “Fine whatever, I’ll do it.” The group cheers as Dean walks over to the stranger, feeling lucky that the guy was kind of isolated from his friends. 

Dean walks up behind the guy and clear his throat, the man turns with a curious look on his face. Dean almost gasps when he sees the eyes staring back into his, they are an inhuman blue that Dean had never seen before. They were beautiful! Dean realized that he had been staring without saying a word and the gaze had turn to being concerned. “Are you alright?” he asks Dean. ‘Oh god even his voice is hot!’ dean thought as he tried to reply. “What, I’m fine. Good, perfectly fine.” He laughs at Dean and smiles. “Well that’s good. I’m Castiel.” Dean smiles back, “I’m Dean, Dean Winchester.” “Hello Dean, is there something you needed?” Dean tried to swallow as his mouth goes dry. “Yeah… um, what’s your sine? It must be Pi over two, because you’re the one…” Dean said as he blushed. Castiel froze for a second then began to laugh, “Dean are you flirting with me?” dean shrugs trying to hold on to his dignity. “Um, yeah?” Castiel’s smiles goes predatory as his eyes seem to darken, “well then I can assume that you would be opposed to going somewhere less crowded then?” Dean shivers and stares at the older man, “Sure, I guess.” 

Castiel leads them to an empty room, “This is the house office, and no one goes in here because there are no drinks allowed.” Castiel smiles as he walks closer to Dean. “Oh, that’s cool” Dean laughs awkwardly. Then with no warning Castiel Pushes Dean against a wall and attacks his mouth. Dean is shocked but relaxes as he realizes that they are alone. ‘well there goes the straight thing, bi though I can live with bi.’ Dean thinks as he begins to kiss Castiel back.  
Castiel pulls Dean closer by his hips as Dean grabs handfuls of Castiel’s hair. Their mouths are locked together, Dean opens his mouth and lets Castiel in. As he grinds his hips against Dean, pulling a moan from him. Castiel then moves lower sucking bruises into Dean’s neck and uses his hand to press against Dean’s nipple through his shirt, making dean moan louder at the duel sensations. Dean pulls Castiel by his hair back to his lips as they kiss again, Dean pushes his tongue into Castiel’s mouth and they continue to kiss for what felt like hours. 

Castiel eventually pulls back, “my apartment is only a few minutes away, what to come?” Dean smiles, “Hell yeah! Let’s go Castiel!” “Oh, just call me Cas.” Dean smiles “Okay, Cas.” He pulls Cas through the door and towards the door, but was stopped by Gabe and Charlie who were both smiling. “Hey Cassie.” Gabriel says “Hello brother,” Cas replies. “Wait brother?” Charlie and Gabe laugh as Castiel looks confused. “Whatever Deano don’t think too hard on it! By the way we got your money from Benny boy’s wallet, so congrats” Gabe says as Charlie hands Dean the money. “But…” “Dean, I will introduce you to my brother at a later date, but right now we have somewhere urgent to be!” Cas stresses as he pushes his hips against Dean’s. “Oh right! Bye guys!” Dean manages as Cas pulls him out the door, leaving the party behind.

“Charlie I must say, that was one of your best plans yet!” Gabe says as he sips his drink. “Yeah I know. I can just smell the gay in people even the smallest amount is detectable to my infallible Gaydar!” Charlie boasts. They both laugh as they walk back to the group, and Gabe announces, “MY BROTHER IS GETTING SOME TONIGHT!”


End file.
